Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat
|prev = The Rickchurian Mortydate |next = The Old Man and the Seat |code = 404}}"Edge of Tomorty: Rick Die Rickpeat" is the first episode of the fourth season of Rick and Morty. It is the 32nd episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 10, 2019. It was written by Mike McMahan and directed by Erica Hayes. Synopsis Morty is guided by a death crystal so he can die with Jessica in the far future. Meanwhile, Rick continuously dies trying to get back to his own reality. Plot thumb|left|Morty's ideal death is being with Jessica at old age. The Smith family enjoys breakfast as Rick wants to take Morty on an adventure. Beth and Jerry, unhappy, tell Rick to respect Morty. After reluctantly apologizing and nicely asking, the two go to Forbodulon Prime to find death crystals, small crystals that allow the holder to see the possible deaths they can encounter. Morty unknowingly steals one from Rick as he uses it to get his best future outcome. In this outcome, he is lying in bed as an old man as Jessica tells him she loves him. After fighting over the wheel, the ship crashes as Rick is flung into a spiked rock, killing him. A hologram of Rick appears as he explains to Morty how to bring Rick back. Morty disobeys, taking the ship. thumb|Fascist Morty shoots Fascist Rick. Meanwhile, Rick revives in another reality, due to Operation Phoenix, carrying out in a in a loop of realities. Much to his annoyance however, each reality that he reincarnates in is a reality where extreme fascism rules, and is forced to commit a repeat series of mass murder and suicide to reach a reality peaceful and politically stable enough for that reality's Rick and Morty to help him return to his own. thumb|left|Morty's infamous case comes to a close. Back in the main reality, Morty, being guided by the death crystal he stole, experiences trouble back home and becomes determined to have the reality where he dies next to Jessica to come true. He travels back home and, guided by the crystal, is lead on to do rather bizarre and outlandish things to ensure the outcome. Upon mistakenly riling an extremely violent local school bully, the situation escalates, pushing Morty to access Rick's arsenal, grab several high powered weapons and takes all of Rick's Mr. Meeseeks boxes (except for the "shitty Kirkland brand Meeseeks boxes"). He then deals with the bullies, and soon goes on a bloody rampage as the police and even the army become involved, but due to the crystal, he is able to avoid a quite lengthy and certain death sentence, resulting in the presiding judge to declare him innocent and later commit suicide due to Morty's words. thumb|Tetsumorty. Meanwhile, Rick eventually finds a peaceful reality where he is a wasp and Wasp Rick agrees to help him get back to his original reality. Once they arrive, Rick discovers Morty's theft of his gadgets, dismayed that the only Mr. Meeseeks boxes left behind were cheap, knock-off ones. After they confront the Hologram Rick that appears in the garage, the three Ricks go off in search of Morty. thumb|left|Hologram Rick becoming too big for his britches. They discover him out in a desert becoming a monstrous tree-like cyborg abomination and defeat him, only for Hologram Rick to become assimilated and attempt to destroy the regular Rick, Wasp Rick, and Morty. As Rick and Morty are struck and fall to the ground, Wasp Rick stings the Rick-tree abomination in the eye, causing its head to start swelling up and explodes, releasing numerous mini Wasp Ricks into the air. After things return to normal, Jerry attempts to persuade Rick to stop his adventures, only for Rick to claim that by touching him, Jerry now has AIDS, causing Jerry to run off in a panic with Beth following behind. While Rick and Morty decide to go on adventures that blend both the familiar with something new, they spot Summer who was eavesdropping and mock or criticize her for 'ruining the season premiere'. [[file:S4e1 2019-11-13-13h04m04s811.png|thumb|"What the fuck?"]] The following day, Morty overhears Jessica wishing to become a hospice member who tends to the elderly who will die alone without a family. Morty becomes extremely angry upon realizing that the future he foresaw misled him the whole time. When Rick portals in and asks Morty to come with him on another adventure, the latter cuts him off and immediately agrees, going through the portal and catching Rick by surprise. Cast and characters Deaths *Crystal Poachers *Rick Sanchez (repeatedly) *Fascist Rick *Fascist Gearhead *Fascist Morty *Several Mr. Meeseeks *Bullies (Possibly) *Police officers (Possibly) *Army soldiers *Judge *Larva Mr. Goldenfold *Larva Mr Goldenfold's Grubs *Hologram Rick *Jessica's Grandmother (screen only) Locations *Replacement dimension **Smith Residence **Forbodulon Prime **Harry Herpson High School *Fascist Dystopian Universe *Shrimp Universe *Teddy Universe *Wasp Universe Episode notes Trivia * The episode title is a reference to the film Edge of Tomorrow based on the manga All You Need is Kill by Hiroshi Sakurzaka. * It is revealed that Rick can use Operation Phoenix to revive himself in case he dies. * Rick breaks the fourth wall several times: when he mentions how he had cut his cloning system off seasons ago; when he and Morty are talking about how their adventures are going to go; and when he tells Summer she has ruined the fourth season opening. * Morty is shown to have great mastery with Rick’s equipment now. * "Fait accompli" is a French expression meaning a done deal. * In celebration of Season 4, Pocket Mortys‘ weekly updates will coincide with new episodes, including new avatars for players to collect. With the release of this episode came Teddy Rick as an avatar, plus Wasp Morty and Shrimp Morty to catch. Series continuity *The cracks on the ground are still visible following the events from the episode "Ricksy Business". *The shift in power within the Smith family away from Rick is continued from "The Rickchurian Mortydate". *Some of Mortys potential deaths are referring to earlier episodes and characters: **One of the ways Morty sees himself die is while disarming a Neutrino Bomb, which he disarmed in "Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender". **One death is next to a Greebybobe, which are often seen in the background of episodes. **Another death is being eaten by Froopyland birds from "The ABC's of Beth". **One death involves the van with "Cervine Institute" branded on the back, from "A Rickle in Time". **Farmer Rick from "Tales From the Citadel" is involved with one possible death. *Several of Ricks potential deaths refers to previous episodes: **One possible death is being killed by the giant version of Squanchy last seen in "The Wedding Squanchers". **Another possible death is being eaten by a dog while in the form of Pickle Rick, from the episode "Pickle Rick". **One death is by Giant Telepathic Spiders, from the episode "The Ricks Must Be Crazy". *Rick says he "axed this protocole" when he is revived in the Fascist Dystopian Universe, referring to when he killed his clones in "Big Trouble in Little Sanchez" and ended his "Operation Phoenix". *Mr. Meeseeks make their first big appearance since "Meeseeks and Destroy". **Mr. Meeseeks doesn't cease to exist after fulfilling Rick's request to kill Fascist Morty *Rick's box labeled "Time Travel Stuff" is renamed to be prefaced with whatever race inhabits that universe, like "Wasp Time Travel Stuff" in the Wasp Universe. *The picture of Rick and the President with the words Thanks for sterilizing China, could be a reference to the opening scene of "Vindicators 3: Return of WorldEnder", where Morty is capturing multiple worm-like creatures that Rick says are capable of sterilizing a species. *This episode marks the second time in which Rick's body was destroyed and replaced with a physically identical version of itself, being replaced with that of a clone of Wasp Rick transformed into a human through unknown means. The first instance of this event was in "The Rickshank Rickdemption", in which Rick's body is shot and by the end of the episode he remains in the body of either Commander Rick or Quantum Rick. Cultural references *At the start of the episode, Morty was looking through Jessica's profile on the popular social media app Instagram. *Jessica wears a necklace with "Margaritaville" on it. *One of the Hologram Rick clones was holding up a sign reading "Make it legal" (referencing legalization of cannabis) and was called "Berkeley", referencing the school. *A sign on the noteboard in Morty's classroom forbids doing the flossing dance. *The Nazi Shrimp who beat Shrimp Rick to death resemble Heinrich Himmler and Reinhard Heydrich. *The bully mentions the animation studio Pixar and Coco, an animated film produced by Pixar. *The news channel "CMN" is a parody of the American news channel CNN. *There is a billboard advertising Trover Saves the Universe, a game that Justin Roiland co-created. *"Boglins" was a line of toy puppets released between 1987 and 1994. *"Kirkland brand" is a reference to the Costco brand "Kirkland Signature". *The feral fluid may be a reference to the 2018 film Venom. **However, the subtitles say "ferrofluid"; since the holographic Rick is able to interact with the fluid, this is a likelier explanation. *Rick mentions the TV-show Full House. *Morty is referred to as an "Akira", which comes from the Japanese manga of the same name. *Jerry briefly mentions anime, which is animation from Japan. *The construct that Morty built was reminiscent of the computer from Lucy. *The transformation undergone by Morty in the desert might be a subtle Dune reference. Like Morty, Leto II was pursuing a “Golden Path” from his prescient visions and him merging with a powerful desert creature was a part of it. Transcript View a full transcript of this episode here. Site navigation Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes